


Unlikely Pair

by alchemyandcoffee



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: God of Death Varian, God of Life Hugo, Hugo hates his work, M/M, Varian loves nature, ironic i know, theres misunderstandings near the end, they arent good w feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemyandcoffee/pseuds/alchemyandcoffee
Summary: Varian, the God of Death, is in love.Not with a person, no, but with nature.Hugo, the God of Life, on the other hand...He hates his creations.
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Unlikely Pair

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wasn't gonna post this but im so proud of it~

Varian, the god of death, is in love.   
Not with a person, but with nature.   
It’s ironic,  _ incredibly  _ ironic in fact, but he’s in love with every single part of nature.   
He can’t touch it though.   
Even walking near nature makes it die.   
It makes him sad..   
He hates being born the god of death, he doesn’t feel like it’s a gift.   
It’s more of a curse.   
He wishes he could freely admire flowers, plants, even animals.   
Varian knows that can’t happen.   
It’s a wish that will never come true, no matter how much he wants it to.   
His job is to kill things.   
Simple as that.   
It should be an easy task for a boy born with the touch of death.   
Yet sometimes he can’t bring himself to kill something too early.   
Children are the weakest spot for him.   
He can’t kill children unless it’s absolutely necessary to end their suffering.   
Guilt always seeps it’s way in after he kills a child, however, no matter how much pain the child will no longer feel.   
It  _ sucks. _ _   
_ Varian sometimes wonders why he was chosen to be the bringer of death when he can’t even stand it.   
He can’t even remember who the last death was, he was passed the torch so long ago..   
_ Whoever made this decision should be fired,  _ Varian mused as he made his way down the hall of his dark, cold hallway,  _ they chose the wrong person. _

Hugo, the god of life, on the other hand…   
He hates his creations.   
Once you’ve seen them a million times, it starts to grow dull and boring.   
He laughs when people claim he’s doing the best thing.   
They don’t care about anyone except themselves.   
That’s fine, Hugo doesn’t care about them either.   
He creates animals that are totally gonna fuck everyone over at some point.   
He doesn’t care anymore.   
He used to, really, he did.   
Over time, however, he became bitter towards everything and everyone.   
Especially when the mortals started to damage his work.   
He stopped caring after that.   
Why should he?   
Hugo barely even talks to his fellow immortals anymore.   
He’s better off alone.   
How he came to that conclusion, nobody knows.   
He just suddenly decided to cut ties and stay in solitude.   
All alone in his field.   
Hugo, when he was first gaining control of his powers, created a field for himself.   
It’s full of flowers, trees, and there’s a pond with a few fish in it.   
He came here to think, and now he never leaves.   
He will leave, eventually, but only when someone proves to him that it’s worth it.   
Until then, he’ll wait here.

He didn’t have to wait long.

That night, he felt a new presence near his field.   
It was another immortal.   
Being more specific, this immortal was Death themselves.   
When Hugo cast his gaze to Death, he was caught off guard by their appearance.   
Death was a small boy, both in height and weight.   
His eyes were an icy blue, with freckles decorating his face.   
His skin was tanned, which was a nice surprise, considering the past deaths were described as pale beings.   
Death’s hair was also surprising.   
It’s pitch black, with a single, thick streak of blue.   
He’s wearing gloves and boots, another uncommon attribute.   
“So this is death, huh?”Hugo mumbled to himself, watching the boy.   
Hugo watched as all Death did was  _ admire  _ the wildlife.   
Death admired all the life around him...it’s such a bizarre spectacle that Hugo almost thought he was going mad.   
However, as he watched more, he felt a small smile creep onto his face as his fellow immortal admired all his hard work.   
It feels  _ good  _ to see someone like death appreciate his art.   
Hugo wonders what the last death saw in this child that made him the perfect fit...especially since he looks no older than 14 or 15, give or take.   
Death suddenly paused, and locked eyes with Hugo.   
“Oh...I’m sorry I didn’t notice you here..”The boy muttered, quickly taking his hands away from the roses he was admiring.   
“That’s alright.”Hugo stated, standing up. “You’re death, yes?”Hugo paused, continuing when he nodded. “How come you haven’t killed anything yet?”   
The boy seemed to smile, displaying his bucked teeth.   
_ That’s adorable... _ Hugo wants to strangle his thought process.   
“Ah, well. I have gloves and boots that I made. My powers can’t seep through them. I just wanted to be able to admire what I love without damaging it.”   
“Damage what you love?”Hugo crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.   
“I know this is ironic but...I love nature. Everything about it..”   
“Thank you.”Hugo sighed. “This is my field. Feel free to visit anytime...as long as you don’t kill it.”   
“Really?”Death’s eyes lit up, his smile growing. “Thank you!”   
Hugo smiled back out of common courtesy, holding his hand out to shake. “I’m Hugo, the god of Life. And you?”   
“Varian, god of Death.”He shook his hand, still smiling.   
“Pleasure to meet you, Varian.”   


Over the passing months, Varian often visited the field, occasionally just to see Hugo.   
The two immortals grew quite close, finding comfort in each other.   
They aren’t sure why, but being in each other’s company...it’s nice.   
It’s just them, together, with nobody else here to tear the unlikely pair apart.   
And Varian was wrong.   
He didn’t just love nature, no, he loved  _ Life. _   
He just isn’t sure if Hugo would even consider it.   
So he’ll keep his mouth shut about it, and suppress those feelings in the back of his mind.   
He doesn’t want to lose his only friend.   
Varian isn’t the only conflicted one.   
Hugo isn’t sure  _ what  _ he feels about Varian.   
He knows he can’t live without him, but that’s about it.   
The day Varian leaves Hugo for good is the day Hugo stops functioning.   
He knows that all too well.   
He just isn’t aware of  _ why  _ that is.   
“Blondie?”   
Hugo snapped out of his thoughts hearing Varian’s voice. “Yeah?”   
Varian smiled gently. “Are you okay?”   
“Yeah…”Hugo hummed, shooting him a smile in return. “Course I am, freckles. You’ve never been here at night, have you?”   
Varian thought for a minute before shaking his head. “I don’t think so. Why?”   
“You’re missing out. Stars are beautiful. I wanna show you them. Do you mind staying?”   
Varian hummed. “I suppose I could..”   
So, Varian did.   
He stayed in the field, and his eyes filled with pure wonder as he admired the stars.   
Hugo would kill to see that look on Varian’s face for the rest of his lifetime..   
“Varian?”   
The boy in question looked at Hugo. “Mhm?”   
Hugo paused for a minute, resting one hand on Varian’s cheek and just admiring him for a little while.   
He’s about to risk losing Varian, he just wants to get a mental image in his head of how  _ perfect  _ the god looks before Varian hates him.   
Mustering up all his courage, Hugo leaned in and kissed Varian, pulling back soon after and retracting his hand from Varian’s face.   
Varian has an unreadable expression and that’s terrifying.   
Hugo waited desperately for Varian to say something.   
He needed him to say something,  _ anything  _ would do.   
Even if he declared his hatred towards him.   
“Vari..?”Hugo noticed his voice was quieter than usual. “Please say something..”   
“I have to go.”Varian got up, and started walking away.   
Hugo watched, defeated as the god left to his own domain.    
He’s made a lot of mistakes before, but he thinks this is the biggest mistake he’s ever made...and this is the one he’ll regret forever.   
He scared Varian away.   
Of course he did..   
Death was already too involved with him, why would he want to be anything more than friends?   
Hugo sighed and slipped his glasses off, resting his head in his hands.   
He ruined it.   
Of course, Hugo expected this would happen..   
He never imagined Varian would kiss back anyways.   
If only he had…   
It would’ve been a nice feeling..even if it didn’t mean anything.

As expected, Varian stopped showing up at the field.   
Hugo felt...extremely lost, and he regrets what he did.   
He wishes he could take the kiss back and just have Varian again.   
He’d do anything just to see him.   
Fuck, Hugo already misses when Varian would fall asleep on him.   
He’d always pass out a few minutes after claiming he was fine...Hugo made sure he was comfortable when he fell asleep.   
Hugo started to notice that he had developed an awful habit of actively waiting for Varian to show his face.   
He fucked it all up...Varian isn’t coming back, and Hugo knows better than to keep holding onto false hope.   
He wishes he could take it back.   
He just wishes he never even  _ thought _ about kissing Varian.   
He’d give anything just to have the smaller god in his arms again.   
_ Great job, Hugo, you lost the only person who liked you for you,  _ Hugo sighed to himself, burying his face into his knees.   
He feels awful.   
Varian was the only person who saw more in Hugo than just his abilities…   
He  _ cared  _ about him...at least, he appeared to.   
If not, he’s one hell of an actor.   
Either way, Hugo lost the only person he’s talked to in decades…   
He’s such an idiot.

Varian was conflicted.   
He decided to stay in the underworld, just...just to think about this.   
_ Hugo kissed him _ .   
Hugo fucking  _ kissed him. _ _   
_ Varian doesn’t know how to react.   
So he just left.   
Probably not a smart move but...what else was he supposed to do?   
There weren't many options in that situation.   
He noticed how broken Hugo sounded, and he’s aware he made a horrible mistake by just  _ leaving  _ as soon as he recovered.   
He just didn’t know what else to do.   
He wants to see him but...he’s certain that Hugo doesn’t want to see him now.   
It’s been two weeks since it happened and Varian hasn’t been near him since.   
Varian slipped his boots on, grabbing his gloves as he walked out.   
He needs to see Hugo.   
He can’t stand the fact he probably hurt Hugo.   
He made up his mind.   
Varian knows what he wants to do.   
He can’t go this long without Hugo.   
He isn’t sure what that kiss meant, if it was just in the moment or something, and he wants to find out.   
So he headed back to the field.   
“Hugo?”   
Varian walked into the field, smiling faintly when he saw Hugo look over.   
“Varian..what uh...what’s up?”Hugo sighed, putting his glasses back on.   
Varian walked over to him and sat beside him. “Can’t I just come by and see my friend?”   
Varian  _ swears  _ he just saw Hugo flinch at the word ‘friend’.   
“Guess so..”Hugo mumbled, before the two sat in silence.   
Varian sighed after about ten minutes.   
He can’t stand this. “Hugo..?”   
“Yeah?”   
“Do you hate me?”   
“I’m pretty sure I should be the one asking you that. You know what I did.”   
Varian drifted into silence again, looking down at the ground.   
“...so you do.”Hugo  _ laughed,  _ but he wasn’t happy. “I knew it.”   
“Hugo..”   
“You could’ve just fucking said that, Varian.”Hugo spat, glaring at him. “You could’ve just looked me in the eyes and told me you didn’t want to be around me anymore…I can take it.”   
Varian sighed, looking at Hugo.   
He isn’t sure what to say anymore.   
He did have an idea of what he wanted to say but...as usual, he lost all his thoughts when he saw Hugo.   
“Just go.”   
“Hugo wait-”   
“Leave, Varian. The reason you liked it here is dying anyways.”   
“...what?”   
Hugo sighed, looking at the slowly wilting flowers. “My plants live or die based on my emotions. I just got my fucking heart shattered, of course they’re dying.”   
Varian frowned and gently made Hugo look at him.   
Hugo sighed heavily. “ _ What? _ ”   
“I don’t hate you. The opposite, actually.”   
“Don’t do that.”   
“Don’t do what?”   
“Don’t give me a false sense of hope. Don’t fucking do that to me Varian.”   
“It’s not! I’m being honest..”   
“Prove it.”Hugo looked away.   
He doesn’t know what’s the truth anymore.   
Varian cupped Hugo’s face and looked him in the eyes. “Hugo I love you. I made a mistake by leaving after you kissed me. I just didn’t know what to do...so I left. I messed up by doing that but...please. I really do love you.”   
Hugo looked into Varian’s eyes, trying to find any indicator of him lying.    
He couldn’t find a fucking thing.   
“You mean it?”   
“Yes.”Varian smiled faintly, kissing his cheek. “I’ll repeat it until you believe it.”   
Hugo laughed softly. “It’s fine, you don’t need to do that..”He mumbled, before kissing Varian again.   
This time, Varian did kiss back.   
It didn’t last long, just short and sweet.

  
They’re such an unlikely pair, but they’ll make it work no matter what.   



End file.
